Love at First Click
by Pippa Cross
Summary: After a suprise announcement from Roger, Mark is desperate to finally have girl he can call his own. So he signs up on an online dating service. Will he be able to tough it out through the horrible bad dates until he finds the right girl for him?
1. Intro

**Mmmkay. So basically I'm really new still to the whole "Renthead" thing, but I'll try my best. So I stopped and wondered as I was watching the makeout-fest in the La Vie Boheme scene, I felt terribly bad for poor Mark. What if—Mark signed up on an online dating website hoping to finally find "the girl"? This fic will reveal all.**

_July 11, 2002 3:42 p.m. Eastern Standard Time_

Mark's blonde eyebrows knitted together as he typed furiously at the silver keyboard. Moreover, he was furious at _typing_. Mark wasn't what you would call "fast" at typing. He was fucking slow. He was in the Village Public Library a few blocks down, using their computers. What? Did you really think Roger and he could afford a computer with internet access when they couldn't even pay the rent? Thought so.

_Orientation?_ Was the next question on the sign up page. Mark clicked the scroll down list and chuckled as he read the options, "Straight", "Gay", "Lesbian", "Bisexual", "Not Sure", and "No Answer". He had friends that applied to almost every choice, and he was lucky. Most people in America these days didn't have that luxury, and yes, it was a luxury. Without a moments hesitation though, he clicked straight and sailed through the rest of the application questions before summiting the page.

He sighed and leaned back in the rickety chair, rubbing his temples. He wasn't sure if what he had just done was a good thing or a bad thing. But hell, what would it hurt, right?

"Mark?"

Mark swiveled in his chair and saw Mimi standing not to far off with a large stack of books in her hands.

"Hey, Mimi. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Mimi dropped her books on a nearby desk and pulled up a chair next to him.

Mark craned his neck and scanned the titles spotting a few familiar names here and there like, "Charles Dickens", "George Orwell", "Mark Twain", and Henry James's "The Turn of the Screw".

"I'm here using the internet. You?"

Mimi's dark eyebrows arched in surprise, "Why?"

"No reason." Mark reached over discreetly hoping to click out of the page, but Mimi caught him.

"Oh no, Mark." Mimi squealed, "A dating service? You don't need to get the internet to get a girl!"

"Well it seems like every girl I've met has died, dumped me for a _woman_, or cheated on me. I've never had anything relatively serious, and I'm getting desperate!"

"You're username is lame though. _Filmmastermark_ is the best you could come up with?"

"Hey!" Mark playfully slapped her, "there are millions of users on this site. How many options do you think I had?"

Mimi laughed loudly, and then quieted remembering she was in a library.

"So why are you here, and what's up with the heavy reading?" Mark tapped the hard leather covers of the books.

"Oh, school." Mimi said nonchalantly.

It had been almost two years since her near death, and Mimi finished her last year of high school, and was now starting at a local community college.

"Really? In the summer?"

"Summer reading."

"I thought you were just getting a general degree."

"Well," Mimi shifted uncomfortably, "I changed my mind."

"Really? What are you studying?"

"English Literature."

Mark couldn't help it, but his eyebrows shot up involuntarily. "Really? Never took you for much of a reader."

Mimi leaned forward with a coy smile on her lips, "Never took you to be much of an _online dater_."

"Touché." Mark muttered turning back to the webpage, "Oh look! Two new messages!" He cried, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Mark," Mimi stopped him, "Please, just leave the internet. We'll find you a lovely living, breathing, REAL girl here on planet earth okay? I swear."

Mark sighed, defeated, and clicked out of the webpage. "Fine," he picked up his usual leather bag and camera, "For you."

X

"WINE AND BEER!" the gang shouted at an unfortunate waiter at the Life Café.

The gang laughed, seeing that was one of their favorite phrases. Once everyone had been served Roger stood up and whistled loudly, to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Please, I have an important announcement." The singing and raucous laughing stopped and everyone looked at him expectedly.

"As you know, Mimi and I have been together for nearly three years now."

Everyone simultaneously nodded their heads.

Pushing his chair aside, Roger got by Mimi and bent down on one knee pulling out a small velvet box. He flicked it open and revealed a large sparkling diamond, "Will you marry me?"

Everyone shouted for joy and Mimi's ears turned four shades of red. She let out a loud yes and hugged him tightly.

"Roger, the ring must have been so terribly expensive!" She whispered in his ear.

"Why do you think it took me three years?" Roger whispered back and Mimi giggled.

Everyone was dancing and laughing…all but one.

Mark stayed firmly planted in his chair. Now, he was officially alone.

**Mmmkay there is our intro! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Gigi

**Omigosh. A thousand pardons. It's my sophomore year, and it is the hardest year at my private school. Srsly. We had so much homework these past two weeks I just sat and cried in Algebra 3-4 because I was SOOO stressed out. And my world history teacher is a nut (not to mention she spends wayyy to much time focusing on American government, and as a proud anarchist, I don't enjoy it). Ooh, Christmas choir concert next Tuesday and my teacher is having nervous breakdowns because our pitch falls flat on an a cappella** **song….sorry I rambled. Here we go.**

**p.s. Thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews! Yes, this is going to be a very comedic story. Lol.**

Mark pressed himself up against the hot stone wall, gasping for breath. Poking his head around the corner, and seeing no one, he turned the corner and ran up the front steps of the library. Tip-toeing in he scanned the room for Mimi, and checked the aisles she usually camps out in. Seeing nothing, he settled himself in front of a computer and opened up the webpage. The two messages he had that afternoon had quickly swelled to ten messages.

The first was a yawner. The typical "Welcome to blah…blah…blah…" message that introduces you to the website. Mark double clicked on the delete button, and opened another message from someone named _Hellokitty666. _His eyebrows shot up at the number sequence.

"Hi _filmmastermark," _the message read, "I saw your profile and noticed I was in your immediate area. I enjoy sci-fi movies, and reading the Star Trek novels. If you are interested in meeting up sometime for some karaoke hit me up. –Jenny"

The sci-fi factor was a definite turn off. Mark couldn't stand Star Trek, nor could he sit through an hour or two of aliens and blue blood. It was a shame, she was pretty. The next one looked promising just by looking at the user name, _SundanceGigi._ He hoped she was referencing the Sundance Film Festival. Mark had always wished he had the opportunity to go one day, but he'd seen so many movies from the festival that he loved.

"Hi, Mark." It began, "My name is Gigi. I grew up in New York and have been seeing Broadway shows all my life. Although I am passionate for the stage, I've never been able to completely abandon film making and foreign films. I attend the Sundance Film Festival every year. Maybe if we get along well, you can come. Message me back if you want to get together sometime. –Gigi."

It couldn't be possible could it? She sounded perfect! Grew up in New York, loved Broadway _and _foreign films? The world was either coming to a cataclysmic end, or he'd finally met his match. Mark wasted no time in responding to her immediately, and set up a date with her at the Life Café the next evening at seven.

Mark read her profile, but the connection failed before he was able to see her photograph.

But that was okay. Right?

…right?

X

"Where are you going?" Roger broke away from Mimi's kiss to ask Mark as he tried to slip out the front door.

"Ooh…no where." Roger lied, picking up his messenger bag.

"Mark." Roger said in a warning tone, "I know you better than anyone else. I know that we have no plans to go out. I know that everyone ELSE has other plans, and since when do you have other friends?"

Roger's spine stiffened. He was caught.

"I have a date." He said casually.

"What?!" Roger shot up, dropping Mimi off his lap and onto the ground abruptly.

"Ow!" She squealed.

"Yes a date." Mark tried to say with some authority in his voice.

"With _who?_" Mimi probed looking at him with an arched eyebrow and a secret smile.

"A girl."

"Well," Roger flopped back down onto the couch, "There's a relief. For a moment I thought you were going on date with Benny."

"Shut up." Mark spat. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

But before he shut the door, Mimi had to get the last word in, "Have fun with your internet date." She shouted after him.

And the door let out a satisfactory slam.

X

Mark tromped down the stairs with Mimi's words echoing in the back of his mind. Internet date? True, but only to a fine point. Yes they met on the internet, but point was they were meeting in person. Not on the internet. It wasn't like she was going to murder him. They were going to a public place, where people knew him.

The Life Café was, luckily, only a few blocks away. Mark tried to ignore the heat, even though it was seven at night, it was still decently warm and he wiped the sweat from his blonde brow.

He pushed the door to the Life Café open and asked a waiter if there was a Gigi waiting for him. He was late after all.

"Oh, Gigi was waiting for you? You're THAT Mark? You lucky bastard." The waiter, John, slapped him on the back. "She's sitting in the back booth."

Mark craned his head and caught a glimpse of the side of her face. Blonde, slim, and pale. Maybe he had nothing to worry about. She wasn't grotesquely obese and she didn't dress like her mother picked her clothes. He cautiously walked across the restaurant, aware of the knowing stares he got from waiters and waitresses.

Gigi looked up from the table and narrowed her eyes at him. He waved cautiously. Her face brightened and she smiled revealing two rows of brilliant white teeth. She was beautiful. Rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes, and what had to be the most perfect lips he had ever seen. Mark quickly looked down at himself and gave himself the once-over in the window of the Café. He was worried that maybe she found his appearance "insufficient" but judging by the warm and glowing look on her face, he saw no disappointment in her at all.

"Hi." He said rather softly as he sat down, "I'm Mark."

She flashed him another dazzling smile, "Gigi. Wow."

"What?" He inquired.

"I didn't expect the internet to get this good!"

Mark laughed nervously and looked into her eyes. He felt like he was twelve all over again. His stomach flopped over and he felt a blush creep up his face just by looking at her.

"So you enjoy the Sundance Film Festival?" He tried to spark a conversation.

Gigi giggled lightly, but quickly her giggles turned into hearty laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked taken aback a bit.

She tossed some of her lovely golden hair behind her shoulder, "Ooh, that wasn't a joke? Whoops." She giggled again as if she shared some little joke with herself.

"O-kay." Mark leaned back in his chair.

"Do you enjoy documentaries?" Mark attempted another conversation.

Gigi had a puzzled look on her face, "Docu-what?"

If there was ever a time Mark felt like impaling himself on a ten foot spike tipped with poison, it was now.

"Never mind." He muttered, when the waiter John came up.

"May I take your order, please?"

"Oh yes," Gigi squealed, and then laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, "I'd like this…this…" she pointed at an item on the menu, "BLT, is that how you pronounce it?" She asked, cocking her head the right.

"Yes." Mark looked at her point blank with a look of astonish on his face.

"Okay! I'll have the 'BLT' with no bacon, lettuce, or tomatoes!" She leaned in close to Mark, "I'm a veterinarian." She whispered.

"I'm sure you are." He muttered again. "I'll have…the spaghetti with meatballs please."

"Would you like your balls meatless, sir?" John said jokingly.

"Mark! Don't listen to him." Gigi cried, shocked, "I don't like it when guys get that surgery." She looked up at John, "I want children."

John's eyes widened, "Of course." He scribbled something down quickly and scurried away.

"So do you have a cool camera?" Gigi asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Mark's face brightened and he pulled his trusty camera, who he secretly called Tracey, out of his messenger bag.

"Ooh!" Gigi squealed, "Is it digital?"

It was all Mark could do to stop from dropping the camera.

**Hahaha. I just had to. I know you were all expecting someone hideously ugly. It's great isn't it? Don't worry! There is more to come! Please please please do review!**

**p.s. the cruel irony is, as soon as I started the date scene "La Vie Boheme" started to play on my stereo. Haha.**


	3. Hand in the Cookie Jar

**EVERYONE READ!!!!!!!! Haha, okay so I got a few interesting reviews and I've decided that each chapter one of YOU lucky reviewers may get the chance to be Mark's date! This chapters date is already chosen, angel718. She started it because she asked, but now I'm going to make it harder for you. At the end of this chapter I'm going to ask a trivia question. First person to review with the following gets to be in it.**

**The answer the trivia question**

**One positive comment about the chapter**

**One suggestion**

**Favorite part of the chapter**

**If you get the answer right, I will PM you with the details. Happy hunting!**

Slamming the door behind him, Mark plastered himself to the back of his door and slid slowly to the floor muttering, "Dear god in heaven." The entire way down.

"Mark? Is that you?" Roger shouted from his room.

"Unfortunately." Mark shouted back.

"So," Roger emerged from his bat cave with a sly grin on his face, "How was she?"

But the sly grin quickly dissolved when he saw Mark's disheveled state, "Oh…bad was she?"

"That date was a complete and utter waste of my life." Mark spat as he stumbled to his feet and made his way to their most likely, empty, fridge.

"Didn't you eat on your date from hell?"

"I tried but I felt like I was going to regurgitate anything I swallowed." Mark felt his spirits drop even lower, if that was possible, when he saw the empty fridge. Not surprising, considering their bohemian lifestyle.

"There are moments," Mark walked across the room and flopped down onto the couch, "when I have a bad date, I'm starving, the fridge is empty, and the fucking air conditioner is broken, that I wonder: why am I still living here?"

Roger sat next to him and asked, "Why are you?"

Mark paused and furrowed his brow, "I don't know."

Roger leaned back and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "Must be my charming good looks. You're lucky I'm still your roommate. You won't believe all the other offers I get from women every day."

Mark tossed his head to the side and stared at him, "You won't be my roommate for much longer."

Roger paused, he was right. Once again Mark was right. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Mark yelled, standing up and throwing a pillow across the room, "I like being alone! I like the fact that I can't get a girl!" he turned and glared at him, "I can't even get a _guy._"

"Ouch." Roger's eyebrows shot up. He leaned forward on his elbows and stared at Mark seriously, "I have an important question to ask you."

Mark took an involuntary step back as Roger approached him, and kneeled on the floor.

Roger grasped Mark's small pale hand in his and said, "Will you be my best man?"

Mark chuckled nervously, "For a moment I actually thought you were going to propose."

"Sorry man," Roger patted Mark's hand, "I'm hopelessly dedicated to Mimi."

"Yeah." Roger said softly, "I wish I knew what that felt like."

X

"I thought you would have learned your lesson." Mimi said from behind Mark.

Mark spun in the crappy office chair the library provided with a guilty look on his face.

"You're like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Not true," Mark spun back and faced the screen, "We couldn't afford a cookie jar when I was a child."

"You know what I mean. Gigi was such a disaster, why are you back in the pit of voles?"

"Third times a charm."

Mimi arched an eyebrow at him, "But this is only the second."

"I'm working my way _up _to the second."

Mimi laughed, "Whatever you say Mark. Can I pick this one?"

Mark flew his hands up into the air as in a gesuture of surrender. "Why not?"

Mimi scanned through the decently full inbox clicking on various ones until she found one she liked.

"Here's one," she leaned in closer to the screen and read aloud, "Hi, Mark. My name's Jess. I live more in the Manhattan area, but hey, we're still New Yorker's are we not? I have a basic love for all the arts, musicals, writing, art, and singing. My musical tastes are more in the general pop area, like Hilary Duff and Clay Aiken. And I LOVE pink! So…pick me!"

"She sounds like a ditz." Mark mumbled.

"Yeah," Mimi tossed her hair impatiently at him, "Gigi sounded like an intelligent woman who enjoyed foreign films."

"Point."

Mimi's hands hovered over the keys, "So you'll meet her at the Life Saturday at seven?"

**Hehe. Okay, here is the question: _What famous historical figured was accused of adultery with three men, including her own brother, and was beheaded on May 19 1536?_**

**First one to review with the correct answer wins! But you MUST have filled in all the blanks as instructed in first authors note! Good luck.**


	4. The Life Cafe

**Whoa. Sorry its been a while. Thank you so much for the enthusiastic reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy the story. Some of your suggestions had ground to them, and I will try my best to apply them. Quick question: what's Roger's last name? Or does he have one? Mmkay, here we go.**

_Ring!_

Mark cleaned the lenses of his glasses.

_Ring!_

He looked up and scanned the room for Roger.

_Ring!_

"Roger!" Mark shouted, still diligently cleaning the lenses, "The phone!"

_Ring!_

It was too late and the phone switched to the answering machine, "SPEAK!"

"Hey bitches, it's Collins." The voice on the answering machine said, "Mark this on your personal planner, December 24, Collins is coming to town. So do me a favor and set a spare key out for me. It gets annoying having to yell at your window every year. See you then."

Mark chuckled to himself and picked up his customary messenger bag when Mimi and Roger burst into the room, in the middle of a heated make-out session.

"You know," Mark interrupted, "I live here too. And between you and me, I enjoy keeping my food in my stomach."

Instead of stopping Roger released a hand and gave Mark the bird. Rolling his eyes, Mark made his way around the pair and out the door.

"By the way," Mark said again, "Check the answering machine. Collins called."

X

Keeping his eyes on the ground Mark walked the oh-so-familiar path to the Life Café to meet his date, Jess. He had to admit, his stomach was flip-flopping this way and that. He wasn't sure why. Nervousness, perhaps. Maybe this Jess was the girl. But also out of anxiety. Because there was still a chance she would be disastrous as Gigi.

"Mark?"

Tearing his eyes from the ground he saw Maureen in the arms of her latest girlfriend, surprisingly one he hadn't met yet. She was tall and slim with dazzling green eyes and jet black hair. Her delicate pink lips were swollen, probably from the passionate kisses she had been receiving all evening.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And who is this?" Mark gestured toward the other girl.

"Oh! Mark this is Heather Lane, Heather, this is Mark Cohen."

Heather extended a pale hand with long willowy fingers. He was surprised to see that her fingernails were untended to, having no polish or length. But they were clean, and the cuticles were neat and tidy. He shook her hand in his own and found it surprisingly warm, as he had observed in the past years that girl's hands are on average cold.

"Nice to meet you, Mark." Heather said with, what sounded like, genuine enthusiasm and pleasantry.

"The same."

"So what are you doing at the Life?" Maureen asked picking at her nail polish.

"I'm…" Mark paused, crossing his arms in front of him. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to really know what he was doing, "Applying for a job."

"Not true." Heather said in refutation.

Mark's eyebrows shot up, "Huh?"

"You crossed your arms in front of you, showing your hiding something, and your eyes were looking back and forth, never looking directly at someone. So why are you really here?"

Maureen slipped her arm around Heather's slim waist, "Heather is a psychologist."

"Oh that's nice." Mark made for the door but Maureen stopped him again.

"Pookie, why are you hiding from me?"

Mark's shoulders drooped in defeat, "I'm here meeting…a date."

"Eek!" Maureen's scream bounced off the glass window of the Life. "Really, Marky? Omigod, who?!"

"Her name is Jess."

"Omigod, it's not Jess Tisch is it? Shesshadahugecrushonyouandialwasythoughtyouguyswouldbetotallyadorableand—"

"MAUREEN!" Mark shouted, interrupting her run-on sentence. "Not Jess Tisch. I met Jess…on the _internet dating website._"

Maureen stared at him wide eyed before she screamed, "Omigod that is totally romantic! Isn't that like something right out of a movie, Heather?!"

Heather shot Mark a look of sympathy and shook her head slowly.

A small half smile crept onto Mark's face. "So why are you here?"

"We were on are way to dinner also." Heather said softly, gazing lovingly at Maureen.

"Ehmagod, Mark let's make it a _double date!_" Maureen said, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I don't know, Maureen…I don't think Jess was planning on it."

"Oh come on!" she playfully punched his arm, "If this Jess character is going to be your girl, she needs my approval." Maureen shoved Mark into the door while he protested, "But we don't even know if she's my girl yet!"

"Nonsense!" Maureen smiled at the hostess, Amanda, "Hi, we're looking for Jess."

Amanda nodded and pointed to the far booth.

Mark squinted, but couldn't make out Jess's figure for the booth sat in the shadows.

"Come on, Marky! She won't be your girl if you don't get over there!"

Cautiously Mark padded across the tile flooring and neared the booth. He was about to call out to Jess and warn her, but Maureen beat him to it.

"Hi, Jess! I'm Mark's friend Maureen, we'd thought we'd join you if that was okay."

"Oh no problem!" Jess replied cheerfully, "The more the merrier."

"Great!" Maureen walked around the booth to sit down, "I hoped you would say—"

She stopped and just stared.

"What's wrong, Maureen?" Mark asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Maureen said, eyes wide.

Mark slowly turned his head and looked at Jess.

The reason for Maureen's silence was made clear.

Jess wasn't a she.

Jess was a boy.

"Hi! You must be Mark!" Jess said enthusiastically. He wore a blue cashmere sweater, that suited his eyes nicely. His hair was a honey blonde color, and was combed over neatly.

"Um…yes. I'm Mark. Jess I presume?"

"The one and only." Jess fluttered his pale hand in the air dismissively. "I must tell you," He said in hushed tones, "I've never done this before."

Mark leaned in closer and whispered back, "Neither have I."

At that point their waiter came, and Jess made no hesitation ordering pasta with meatless balls.

**Hahha. More cruel irony, La Vie Boheme came on as soon as I wrote out that last sentence. No joke.**

**By the way Angel718, I'm sorry I made you a guy. I had too. **

**Here is a triva question, but whoever wins this won't see themselves in a chapter for a while since I still have to do the last date. Mmkay? Here we go…**

**TRIVA QUESTION: In the song "Today 4 U" Angel makes a historic mistake in the lyrics. What was her mistake? Why was it incorrect? HINT: Remember Rent takes place in 1989-1990. (Movie version of Rent)**


	5. Roger

**Like…How sorry can I be? I've really slacked off, and for that I apologize. Just as a little side note, I may or may not be using some of the winners as dates. One of the main reasons I'm not is because my computer crashed (along with my email) and I lost it all. I don't have any of your information and I don't want to spend to long in his horrible bad dating life. So let's see where the road less taken takes us huh?**

Mark had been standing outside his own front door for about eight minutes now. To go in, or not to go in. He didn't want to have to face Roger and Mimi after his date. Especially when they were so happy together. What was wrong with him?! Before Mark could compose his masculinity tears carved a path down his cheek. Couldn't god throw him a bone, just once? A small ghost of a sob escaped his chapped lips and he rested the broad of his forehead against the cold metal door, willing himself to evaporate right there.

Suddenly, said door Mark's head was resting on swung open and Mark stumbled into the room. Cheeks damp with tears and red with shame, Mark looked up into the sympathetic face of Heather Lane, Maureen's girlfriend.

"Heather?" Mark choked, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand, "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you. What's wrong?"

"Well first of all I _live_ here, and second of all nothing is wrong." He spat the last phrase out and marched to the desolate kitchen. "Why are you here?" He murmured softly.

"Roger needed some help." Heather nodded toward the couch.

Mark had been in such an upheaval that he didn't notice Roger sitting on the couch, his head in his hands looking as if he himself would just like to die right there.

"Roger," Mark was at his side in a second, "What happened? Where is Mimi? Is everything okay?"

Roger looked at him through worried eyes, "Mimi left."

X

"What?" Mark cried, "Why would she leave? Is everything going to be okay? Was it just a petty fight?"

"Mark," Roger said slowly, "Mimi called off the wedding."

Slack jawed Mark stared at him in disbelief. No, no. This couldn't be happening. Oh god no. Mark would gladly remain single the rest of his life and have to suffer through horrible dates, as long as Roger and Mimi got to be together. They were…perfect for each other.

Placing a hand on Roger's, now trembling shoulder Mark said in low tones, "What happened, tell me."

"I told Mimi I didn't want children."

Mark blinked at him a few times, "She didn't know you don't want kids?"

Roger shrugged, "It never really came up."

"Why don't you want kids?"

Roger jumped to his feet in rage, "Hello, earth to Mark! We have AIDS. We are going to _die. _Our children would have AIDS and they would also, _die._"

"Is that the only reason you don't want kids?"

Roger's shoulders slumped a bit as he muttered, "No."

"Then what?"

"I'd be a bad father."

"Don't say that!" Mark cried rushing to his side again.

"The truth is Mark," Roger paused a moment, "I really do want kids. I want five."

"Roger, have you ever considered adopting?"

Roger looked at Mark through red rimmed eyes, "No. But either way, they would still end up parentless after Mimi and I are…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence. They all knew how it ended.

"Adopt an older child, you still have many good years left on you. Don't sell yourself short."

Roger perked up a bit, "I'm going to find Mimi. I can't live without her, Mark."

Mark looked at him sympathetically, "I know."

After Roger grabbed his coat and left in a fury of passions, Mark turned to Heather, who was sitting there with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"And I thought I was the psychiatrist." She said.

"Sorry," Mark sat next to her, "I just know Roger. Why are you here though?"

"Maureen and I stopped by to say hello, and found him like this."

"Maureen?" Mark craned his head, "Where is she?"

"She ran off to find Mimi, and left me here with Roger. Now tell me, Mark. What is wrong with you?"

Mark proceeded to tell her about the dating service and how he just felt like he would never find anyone. He felt useless, worn, and spent.

Heather regarded him with curiosity, only interrupting to ask a question or two for clarification before she made her analysis.

"Mark, you know why this isn't working for you? Because you aren't letting fate do it's work. I've heard the story about Mimi and Roger, Collins and Angel. Notice one thing in common about all of them? Pure chance. Accidental. What are the chances Collins could get mobbed so close to where Angel had set up his drum? And Mimi's candle? Sure, some of it she set up, but still the mere fact that neither of them was looking for love. Love found them. And love will find you. Just be patient, sit back and eventually you'll see. But pay attention still, you don't want Mrs. Right to walk by and for you to miss her!"

They talked for a while more, and as Mark shut the door behind her one thought rang through his head, "_Heather is really pretty…"_

**And bam. That's it. Just for fun though, here is a triva question just for your enjoyment.**

**TRIVA: What two American presidents (whom were both rivals) both died on the exact same day, and only hours apart? (Give me the date also)**


End file.
